1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable door lock and, more particularly, to such a lock that operates on an inside portion of the door and cooperates with a door's striker plate.
2. Setting of the Invention
Various forms of door locks have been developed for use on doors from the inside, i.e. not operable from both inside and outside. Most of these door locks are after-market items designed for installation after construction of a home. Long throw dead bolts, crossbars and doorknob clamps/chains have been utilized. All of these above mentioned door locks have disadvantages due to cost, cost and effort of installation, lack of ease of utilization, and possible doorjamb and door damage. A further disadvantage of these door locks is that the lock depends upon the strength of the doorknob or the wood around the door, commonly called the doorjamb. A criminal with a crowbar can easily overpower such a lock. There exists a need for an inexpensive, easy to install and use door lock which doesn't harm the doorjamb and door surfaces and doesn't succumb easily, if at all, to human efforts to force it open.